Golpeando El Costal
by acosta perez jose ramiro
Summary: No hay furia como la de una mujer celosa. Traduccion de Hitting The Bag.


Hola a todos! Estoy muy contento por estar aquí. A sugerencia de uno de mis lectores, he traducido una de mis historias de la pandilla de Retroville. (Hey, eso significa que yo puedo estar en el fic?). No, Sheen, tú no estás en este. (¿QUÉ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a otro Mexicano¡Por favor, quiero estar en la historia! Si no lo haces por mí, o por Ultra Lord, hazlo por tu país. Hazlo por los tacos. Lucha Libre. Cancún. Pedrito Infante. La esposa de Tommy Mottola.) Está bien, Sheen, puedes leer el "_disclaimer_".

(¡ULTRA CHIDO! Ehem, ok, aquí voy… DISCLAIMER. Ramiro aquí presente no posee los derechos de cualquier personaje presentado en la historia. Mi amigo Jimmy Neutrón y todos los personajes asociados, incluyendo a Ultra Lord y un servidor, son propiedad de DNA Productions y de Nickelodeon.)

Gracias, Sheen. Y ahora¡qué comience la historia!

**Golpeando El Costal.**

**Un fanfic de Jimmy Neutrón, por Acosta Pérez José Ramiro.**

Normalmente el gimnasio está desierto a esta hora del día. Eso es bueno, porque ahora mismo realmente no deseo ver a nadie. Sin embargo, estoy segura que hay gente en la calle que puede escucharme golpear y gruñir en este momento, y no me importa; en vez de eso, simplemente arrojo otra serie de puñetazos y patadas al viejo costal de entrenamiento del gimnasio. Normalmente, esto es suficiente para calmar mis ataques de ira, pero esta vez es distinto; he estado haciendo esto por casi una hora, y aún siento la rabia ardiendo en mi interior.

Mi razón para estar así de furiosa es (¡qué sorpresa!) cierto chico genio… aunque, para ser honesta, esta vez no es realmente su culpa. Jimmy y yo ahora tenemos 16 años, y hemos estado saliendo desde los 13. Aún si a veces discutimos como hace años, él es un gran novio, y he tratado de ser una buena novia también; no es tan difícil como uno podría pensar, ya que nos amamos, y ser amables entre nosotros se ha vuelto tan natural como su mente inventiva y mi actitud competitiva.

Por supuesto, ser una chica competitiva a veces puede ser un dolor en el trasero. Cada vez que veo a otra muchacha tratando de coquetearle a Jimmy, incluso si es sólo un pequeño cumplido, la siento como a una rival, y sólo pienso en hacerla puré. Hay una chica en particular que realmente me hace hervir la sangre… no, no es April; ella vive como a cien años luz de aquí, y, las raras ocasiones que la vemos, ella trata mi relación con Jimmy con un gran respeto. Siendo de una cultura guerrera y todo eso, ella tiene un alto sentido del honor, y nunca trataría de separarnos; bueno, hasta hemos sido compañeras de entrenamiento, y hemos aprendido muchos buenos movimientos una de la otra… como la patada giratoria que le estoy dando ahora al saco.

No. Estoy hablando de Betty Quinlan. Esa bruja… tan sólo pensar en ella hace que me enfurezca tanto que siento como mi fuerza aumenta, y golpeo el costal aún más duro. Ella nunca se interesó realmente en Jimmy; la vaga esa solamente le coqueteaba de vez en cuando para mantener su atención y tener a alguien que le ayudara con el trabajo escolar. Pero, desde que Jimmy y yo nos hicimos novios, ella le coquetea en cada oportunidad posible, incluso cuando estoy cerca, sólo para hacerme enojar y crear problemas entre nosotros. Ella cree que es tan perfecta que no puede aceptar que alguien que solía estar interesado en ella ahora salga con otra chica… en serio, tiene un ego del tamaño de Poultra.

Esta mañana, sin embargo, ella se pasó de la raya. Jimmy estaba en la fuente de sodas, con Sheen y Carl como de costumbre, esperándonos a Libby y a mí para desayunar todos juntos, algo que hacemos de vez en cuando. Desafortunadamente, Betty llegó un par de minutos antes que nosotras, y, al momento que Libby y yo cruzamos la puerta del local¡la descubrí arrojándose a los brazos de Jimmy, y dándole un enorme beso en los labios! Jimmy la empujó de inmediato, pero el daño ya estaba hecho; Betty tuvo suerte de que Jimmy, Libby, Sheen, Carl, y Nick (quién entró justo después que nosotras) pudieran sujetarme el tiempo suficiente para que lograra huir por la puerta trasera… si, me tuvieron que agarrar entre cinco; así de furiosa estaba. Cuando me calmé un poco, Jimmy trató de hablar conmigo para explicarme todo, pero no lo escuché; simplemente salí hecha una furia del lugar, buscando algo o a alguien para golpearlo y tranquilizar mi temperamento.

Es por eso que he estado golpeando este costal desde hace una hora. Estoy usando una banda negra en mi cabeza, una camiseta blanca, y mis shorts verdes; todo está totalmente sudado. Los guantes que estoy usando son los más ligeros, sólo 6 onzas cada uno; a diferencia de los más pesados, estos guantes solamente le dan un poco de protección a los nudillos, así que puedes golpear más fuerte, y tus manos producen y reciben más daño. Eso es exactamente lo que deseo; sentir todo el poder de mi furia para dejarla ir eventualmente; pero esa imagen de Betty besando a Jimmy… ¡es tan fuerte! Antes de darme cuenta, le estoy gritando al saco sin detener mi ataque.

"¡Ese chico es mío… (_puñetazo)… _ni te le acerques, que es mío… _(puñetazo)… _es tan sólo MIO _(puñetazo)_, MIO _(puñetazo)_, MIO _(puñetazo)_¡PARA SIEMPRE MIO!" _(PUÑETAZO)._

Grito con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones al decir la última línea, mientras le doy al costal mi más poderoso _uppercut. _Entonces me detengo para recuperar el aliento… y pensar en lo que acabo de decir. ¿Acaso intento convencerme a mí misma?

"¿Cindy?" Escucho una voz detrás de mí; la reconocería donde sea. "¿Estás bien, Cindy? Por favor, háblame." Se escucha tan preocupado… combato el impulse de voltear y mirarlo; estaba tan concentrada en mi sesión de entrenamiento que no tengo idea de en que momento entró aquí.

"Cindy, te juro que no tuve nada que ver con las acciones de Betty," empieza a explicar, "Ella simplemente se me acerco y me besó sin razón. Yo estaba platicando con Carl y Sheen, y no la vimos hasta que estaba frente a mí. Créeme, yo nunca te engañaría; ese beso fue su idea, no mía." Termina de hablar, y, aunque no lo estoy mirando, se que debe estar frotando sus brazos y viéndome con ojos suplicantes, esperando por mi respuesta. Suspiro, y finalmente hablo, sin despegar mi mirada del costal.

"Lo sé; un rato después de que me fui, Libby y Sheen me hablaron al celular, y me explicaron todo; pero, es que estaba tan furiosa…" Finalmente me volteó para verlo, y decir la verdad, la razón por la cual ella me hace enojar como ninguna otra chica puede. "¡Jimmy, Betty me asusta!"

Jimmy me mira con sus hermosos ojos azules totalmente abiertos. Conozco esa mirada; es su expresión de "No Puedo Creerlo".

"¿Le tienes miedo a Betty? Cindy, te he visto enfrentar a los criminales más peligrosos del mundo… incluso a algunos de los peores villanos del Universo… ¿y le temes a Betty Quinlan?"

Levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos; después de que terminamos la Escuela Primaria, finalmente creció más alto que yo. Se ha convertido en un joven muy apuesto, pero sigue usando una camisa roja con su logotipo en ella, y su peinado característico, sólo que un poco más corto y estilizado. Suspiro de nuevo, y le permito acercarse un poco más a mí.

"Si, Jimmy, le temo a Betty, porque, incluso cuando estamos peleando con Meldar, o El Profesor Calamitous, o cualquier otro loco que quiere conquistar el mundo como plan de fin de semana, estoy segura de que puedo contar contigo… pero Betty puede hacer lo que ningún villano puede siquiera soñar… robarme tu afecto." Casi lloro al decir la última parte.

Jimmy me agarra por los hombros, y nos vemos a los ojos por unos momentos. Entonces habla de nuevo, lento y calmado.

"Cynthia Aurora Vortex," él solamente me llama por mi nombre completo cuando quiere hablar muy seriamente, "no hay forma de que Betty, o cualquier otra chica, pueda hacer que yo deje de amarte. Es cierto que yo solía sentir una gran atracción por ella, porque es muy bonita y tiene mucho estilo… pero eso es todo lo que tiene, y nada más. Tú eres hermosa, lista, ingeniosa, divertida… puedo decirte todas las razones por las que te amo, y nos llevaría el resto de la noche. Betty no me ha salvado la vida más veces de las que puedo recordar; o hemos jugado a Tarzán y Jane juntos; o me ha ayudado a salvar el mundo; o montado una tortuga marina conmigo; ni me calmó cuando me convertí en esa criatura tipo Hulk tan sólo hablando gentilmente." No puedo evitar sonreír; él lo nota, y continúa.

"Ella no tiene tus maravillosos ojos verdes, o tu brillante y hermoso cabello rubio. Ella no puede competir conmigo en tantas clases. Y ciertamente, estoy seguro de que ella no se vería tan bien empapada en su propio sudor, o tiene el mejor gancho derecho de todo el pueblo." Se ríe en la última parte, y yo hago lo mismo. Nuestras caras se acercan, y nos besamos; es un beso largo, maravilloso, y pacífico, que inmediatamente disipa cualquier ira que aún pudiera tener.

Después de romper el beso, simplemente nos quedamos quietos, sonriendo y mirándonos uno al otro por un par de minutos, sin decir nada; quizá porque ese beso duró más de 2 minutos, y necesitamos recuperar el aliento.

"Sabes, ya que no pudimos desayunar hoy, quizá podamos cenar juntos," finalmente habla de nuevo, "¿Quizá, en tu restaurante italiano favorito?" Siento como mi sonrisa crece.

"Okay, Jimmy. Recógeme en mi casa en un par de horas. Realmente necesito una ducha, y cambiarme de ropa."

"Si, tienes razón; pude olerte antes de escuchar los golpes." Jimmy se tapa la nariz en son de broma, y yo le doy un puñetazo juguetón en su hombro.

"No presiones tu suerte, Neutrón."

Él simplemente me sonríe y empieza a caminar hacia la salida. Justo antes de dejar el gimnasio, se voltea para verme de nuevo.

"Y tienes toda la razón, Vortex; soy tuyo, para siempre," Estoy segura de que me estoy sonrojando justo ahora, "Y no te preocupes por Betty; después de la escena de hoy, de seguro ya se arrepintió por su pequeña travesura, y quizá hasta lo siente." Jimmy se despide, y finalmente sale del gimnasio, mientras que yo miro al costal, frunciendo el ceño, y preparo mi puño para un último golpe.

"Oh, si… estoy segura de que lo siente mucho. ¿No es así, Betty?"

Le doy un buen gancho derecho al costal, y ya que no estoy gruñendo, gritando, o incluso golpeando tan furiosamente como lo hice hasta hace unos minutos, se escucha fácilmente un quejido de la chica.

"No te preocupes; tomaré mi ducha aquí en los vestidores del gimnasio, y te soltaré antes de irme. Sólo mantente lejos de Jimmy desde ahora, y las dos estaremos bien," me acerco un poco al saco para murmurarle, "porque, de lo contrario, la próxima vez no será un costal y mis puños, sino una piñata y un palo; ¿entendiste?" Puedo escuchar más quejidos, "Tomaré eso como un "Sí"; bien, te veré en un rato. Ah, y mejor no intentes hablar mientras estás amordazada; podrías terminar tragándote un diente." Me río un poco y me dirijo al vestidor para tomar mi ducha.

Por supuesto, saben que me voy a tomar mi tiempo para esto¿verdad?

**FIN.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hey, me gustó escribir esto. (Espera; ¿esto significa que Betty estuvo dentro del costal todo el tiempo que Cindy estuvo golpeándolo?) Si, tienes razón, Sheen. (Recuérdame nunca hacer enojar a Cindy.)

Quiero agradecerle a Justin, alias Jarel Kortan, por poner esta historia en el sitio por mí la primera vez, en su versión en Inglés. También quiero agradecer a todos los excelentes escritores de _fanfiction_ de Jimmy Neutron que me inspiraron para escribir esto. (¡Déjame decirlo, por favor, por favor, por favor!) Está bien, Sheen.

(¡Ultra! Muchas gracias a The Invisible Girl, El Chupacabra, Zena Warrior, Halfa Goddess, Sassy 08, quietthinker, GAD2000, Princess Kimura, y todos los demás grandes autores que escriben tantas buenas historias acerca de mi, Jimmy, y el resto de la pandilla de Retroville. Ah, y¿podría alguno de ustedes escribir un fic donde Libby y yo nos casemos, con Ultra Lord como el ministro?) Sheen¿has tomado tu medicamento? (Sí, junto con 10 barras de chocolate.) Debí saberlo.

Okay, por favor, dejen un _review_ antes de irse, con sus críticas, comentarios y sugerencias. Sí les interesa, y entienden el idioma, pueden leer este mismo cuento en su versión original en Inglés, _Hitting the Bag. _Muchas gracias por su tiempo y por haber leído la historia.

¡Continúen con la buena escritura! (¿Qué tu frase de despedida no es _Keep the good writing_?) Si, pero es la traducción más aproximada. (Ya lo sabía).


End file.
